The New Girls
by unsurewriter
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunt in Minnesota. I hate summaries, so read it if you want to know. It's my first fanfic, so be kind.


ANs: So, this is my first fanfic, please be kind. It's set around the beginning of season 2. If you recognize it, I don't own it. I made up the monster.

* * *

><p>Her mind slowly came to consciousness, but there was no way she was going to force her eyes open. Even with closed lids she could tell it was still dark out which meant not time to wake up. Annoyed that her body had woken up, she tried to fall back asleep but after 15 minutes of laying there with her eyes closed, she opened them and checked the time. Maybe she could get up. Grabbing her phone from next to her, she looked at the time and fell back against her pillow. 3:17 a.m. <em>Shit, go back to sleep Morgan<em> she commanded herself. She didn't have to be awake for hours. It was Saturday, so that meant nothing to do. She didn't have to work, didn't have classes, just sleeping in for as long as she could.

Just as she was about to slip back into dream world, she heard a noise. Not much, just a rustle coming from her dorm. She was up on a loft bed and didn't really feel like rolling over and looking down to see what it was. Maybe it was her roommate. She thought Hillary was spending the night at her aunt's house, but maybe she had decided to come back at this ungodly hour. It wouldn't have been the first time. Then she heard the noise again.

"Hill, that you?" she mumbled into her pillow. The rustling stopped so she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>She was being dragged through the woods, a strong hand holding her own. She didn't know where she was, or who was with her. She looked down at the hand on hers and saw it was nothing like a hand she had ever seen.<p>

There was a sharp pain at the base of her neck, then a slow warmth flooded her body. She wasn't in the woods anymore. It was some dark room made of stone, maybe a cave. It was too dark to tell. She felt like she was lying on straw. For a brief moment, as the pain subsided, she felt powerful, like she could do whatever she wanted. Then the feeling stopped and she was swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

><p>Morgan woke up with a horrible headache. Thank God it was Saturday, otherwise she would be skipping classes, which she hated to do. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Glancing down at the end of her bed towards her roommate's bed, she saw it was empty. <em>I guess that wasn't Hillary last night<em>, she thought to herself. She must have been hearing things, something to do with that weird dream. She grabbed her phone to check the time; it was noon. Probably time to get up. Just as she was about to crawl out of bed, her door opened and Hillary walked in.

"Hey," Morgan said, her head screaming at her.

"Hey," Hillary said back, sounding annoyed. Morgan searched her best friend's face. She looked angry. Hillary hadn't really been acting like herself lately. She was usually a happy person, but in the last week or so she had been irritated at everything. They were both usually joking around, having fun. Now Hillary just wasn't herself. There was something wrong.

"What's up? I thought you were spending the weekend at your aunt's?" Morgan asked, crawling off the bed and setting her feet gently on the floor.

"I'm just grabbing a few things, I'll be gone in a minute," Hillary said, rummaging through her closet.

"Is something wrong?" Morgan finally asked, leaning against the bed.

"No," Hillary said shortly. Morgan let it drop. She wasn't in the mood to try and console her friend. Hillary grabbed a few things, things Morgan didn't think she needed, and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Come on Dean, we've got to get going," Sam mumbled to himself, agitated. His brother was at the counter of the restaurant, flirting with their waitress. It's not like he never did it, he did it all the time and usually it didn't bother Sam too much. Today was different. They had spent a few hours at the roadside café, an hour longer than needed. He wanted to get to Moorhead, Minnesota and get the hunt started. Normally in this situation, he would break out his laptop and do some more research on their next hunt. Unfortunately, this place didn't have Wi-Fi, which was part of the source of his annoyance. He saw Dean looking his way and glared at him, a glare that said loud and clear <em>Leave the girl, let's get the hell out of here. <em>

Dean's smile faltered as he caught his brother's glare, knew what it meant and sighed. Sammy had been dismayed to find out there was no Wi-Fi at the restaurant and wanted to keep going. Dean begrudgingly figured he had flirted enough.

"Well babe, looks like my brother thinks it's time to get going," he said, flashing her a prize winning smile.

"You gonna be around again?" she asked, leaning over on the counter, giving him an impressive view.

Tearing his eyes from her chest, "I don't know. Hopefully. I hate to leave when we were just getting to know each other. But well, duty calls," he said.

"It must be tough being on the road all the time," she pouted.

"Oh, it's not too bad. You get used to it. Besides if I wasn't, I never would have met you," Dean said. They talked for a few more moments, the waitress trying to get him to stay, him doing his best to leave. Finally she let him go and he walked over to where Sam was sitting slouched over looking upset.

"Alright grumpy, let's get movin," he said cheerfully.

"You know, one of these times one of those girls is gonna kick your ass," Sam said.

"That's kinda the plan Sammy."

"So what were we this time?"

"I went simple this time. Journalists, doing reports on small towns," Dean said with a shrug, "Figured it would get her attention, being from around here."

Sam looked around the parking lot as they exited the building. They were in North Dakota. All was flat and windy and not someplace he thought someone would willingly live. It was October and the bite of winter could be felt in the air. He didn't really care about the cold. They had been in cold places before and spent some horrific nights outside on cold nights, but it was a little ridiculous how little the locals seemed to care. Him and Dean were wearing their jackets, but most of the people they saw were still wearing T-shirts. The few people they saw anyway. Towns were few and far between.

They reached the Impala and took off. Sam was glad to get back on the road. Hopefully they could get somewhere with and internet connection soon enough. Dean search for a decent radio station and found some classic rock. He cranked it up and sang along with it.

"So what's going on in Moorhead?" Dean asked, turning the music down on a commercial.

"Some college girls have gone missing. They had told their friends shortly before they disappeared about strange dreams about being captured. After the dreams the girls start going a little crazy. Getting mad at everything and exhibiting some strange behavior," Sam recited for not the first time this trip.

"What kind of behavior?" Dean asked.

"Don't you listen when I tell you this stuff before we leave?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Come on Sammy, just tell me what going on," Dean asked, pleading in his own way.

"Like I said, they get angry and show some incredible strength. They get confused; some of them didn't know where they were. The cops think they just went crazy and walked off, but I'm not so sure. There are too many of them for it to be coincidence," Sam said.

"How many?"

"5 so far. All from the same college, Concordia," Sam said.

"What is that? I've never heard of it," Dean said, like he knew of every college.

Sam grinned and knew his brother wouldn't like what he was about to say, "It's a private Lutheran College, Dean."

He watched with amusement as his brother's face went void of all expressions, then transformed into a magnificently disappointed frown, "Church school? You're bringing me to a church school?" he said angrily. This just made Sam grin wider, which made Dean's scowl bigger.

"You'll be fine. We have a job to do and we are going to do it. Besides, it's not like the college is all that exists in the town."

"Yeah, but I bet it's all we're going to see," Dean grumbled.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to a Super 8 motel in Fargo, ND, Sam scanned the hotel sign for the Wi-Fi sign he so desperately wanted to see. He found it and let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he would be able to do some decent research on this case. They got the keys and headed down the hall to their room. It was a Super 8, but it was still higher class than they were used to. Usually there were no hallways, just doors lining a parking lot. But this was cheap and close enough to the college right across the river into Moorhead. They had managed to get a room closer to one of the wing doors anyway so they wouldn't have to try and get their bags through the lobby.<p>

Once they had everything in the room, Sam immediately sat down at the small table/desk and opened his laptop, hoping he could find some more information on what they were dealing with and the best way to infiltrate the college.

"Finding anything?" Dean asked as he methodically cleaned one of their guns.

"Not much else. The girls who have gone missing have been roommates. It seems like it works its way through them, whatever it is," Sam said distractedly. He knew they wouldn't get much more info without talking to friends, family members, and professors. He just didn't know the best way to do that yet. It was a small college, close knit it seemed. The website boasted that enough. Reading reviews students had left, it seems the teachers knew everyone in their classes pretty well. Posing as existing students could be tricky. It seemed like the best route to go however, FBI badges probably wouldn't get them that close.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked from his perch on the bed.

"I say we go in as prospective students. It should get us in and talking to friends of the victims easily enough," Sam suggested.

"Are you sure that will work? We look a little too old to be college freshmen," Dean said with a glance.

"Transfer students, or maybe the reporter line you fed that waitress will be good enough," Sam said with a grin, swiveling the chair to completely face Dean.

Dean nodded and said, "Reporters, definitely reporters."

* * *

><p>Morgan heard the door open and glanced up. Two men were approaching her. She had never seen them before, but she knew immediately that she wanted to see them again. They were both tall, but one much taller than average. He had longish shaggy hair while the other's was short, almost spiky. They both looked in great shape and it all she could do to stop her mouth from watering. They approached the desk she was sitting at.<p>

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she forced out the mandatory greeting, with a smile on her face. A real smile, not like the one she usually had when greeting people at her job. She worked the welcome center which meant dealing with a lot of people, some she would rather not deal with.

"Hi, we work for a small magazine and we are working on an article on different colleges across the Midwest, specifically the upper Midwest. We were wondering if we could hang around a few days, observe and interview a few students?" the taller one asked.

"Uh, yeah you should be able to. Let me just call someone and make sure," Morgan said, picking up the phone.

"You do that sweet heart," the other one said, leaning down onto the desk, flashing her a smile. Morgan saw the tall one flash an angry glare. She smiled back, heart racing in her chest, as someone got on the phone. She made it brief. He gave his approval and she said goodbye.

"Yeah, it's not a problem. I'm off in about 10 minutes, I could show you around campus if you'd like?" she said all the while thinking _please say yes, please say yes!_

"That would be great. I'm Sam by the way," he said, holding out his hand. She shook it, and responded with her name.

"And this is my brother, Dean," he introduced the other.

"Thanks Sam, but I can introduce myself. I'm Dean," he said standing up and holding out his hand. She shook it with a smile, holding back a giggle.

"It would be great if you would show us around," Sam said.

"There are chairs out in the lobby, if you wouldn't mind waiting," Morgan said. As much as she hated to say it, she really wanted them to be in her sight, but she needed to be professional. All she could hope was that the next student worker got there soon. The girl that came in after her had to run from class and was almost always late. Morgan was just happy though that she didn't have classes the rest of the day and could spend as much time helping them as they needed.

"We'll be waiting," Dean said with a smile. He was flirting shamelessly, but she _soooo_ did not mind. Although, he was quite a bit older than her, she still didn't care. She watched them go and hoped once again her replacement would be quick.

Sam and Dean walked down the short hallway into the lobby. They took chairs next to each other and Sam immediately began in on Dean, whose mind was apparently still on the brunette they had just spoken to.

"Dean, come on. We're on a case. Keep your head in the game," Sam said.

"Oh relax, Sammy. It's just a little harmless fun. Besides, I'm gaining her trust. Best to have someone who will believe us when _-if-_ the time comes."

"Oh," Sam said, not liking his brother's tactics, but couldn't disagree with the end result, "Just be careful not to lead her on too much. That could make her an enemy far faster than a friend."

"Yeah, yeah, this isn't my first rodeo. Ok, what are the names of the missing girls again?"

Sam repeated the five names to his brother as a blond rushed through the doors. She glanced at them, paused just for a moment. Sam gave her a smile. She flashed a bright smile at him and continued on her way. Sam and Dean discussed the plan for awhile until their guide came out.

* * *

><p>Morgan's hopes were answered as less than five minutes later, her bubbly co-worker came in.<p>

"Hey Kelsey! Get done with class early?" Morgan asked cheerfully.

"Yeah! Hey did you see those guys sitting out in the lobby?" Morgan explained who they were quickly as she packed up her stuff. Kelsey looked jealous.

"You are so lucky! Well, have fun. Hey, give them the full tour. Make the most of it," Kelsey said, settling into the chair.

"Will do," Morgan said with a giggle, slinging her backpack onto her shoulders. She walked out into the lobby and saw them talking to each other. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she just stood there waiting for them to notice her, but only for a moment. She was suddenly gripped by a sensation to go grab them and demand their attention, and then… well, she wanted to have some fun. A strange fierceness ripped through her. She began to step forward, a maniacal grin on her face. Then she stopped herself. _What am I doing?_ The thoughts she had just had were so unlike her. She was usually a quite, shy person. Never one to make the first move, and she had nearly done it to two men. Two grown, well developed and older men, brothers even. She stopped her approach and felt her face get hot. That's when they noticed her. Her face must have shown her discomfort with herself because both of their faces transformed into frowns, Sam's looking worried and Dean's looking perplexed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Are you ready for a tour?" she asked. They stood and approached her. Even though she had been sitting the first time she saw them, Sam looked somehow taller now that he was standing next to her. Dean was tall as well, but he was closer to average height, closer to a height she was used to looking at. Morgan was 5'10, and Sam stood at least 6 inches taller than her. She had to tip her head back just to look at him.

"Yeah, that would be great," Dean said, smiling at her again. She shifted her heavy backpack and headed out the door. They walked around campus for a while, talking to students and teachers they came across. She caught Sam giving Dean a look after a while. They walked through the campus center and a few minutes later, Dean asked a question Morgan wasn't so sure she was prepared to answer.

"So, we've heard some things about some girls going missing. Did you know any of them?" He asked softly. It was strange hearing him say it for some reason. Sam seemed the more compassion than Dean, but Dean was the one who seemed to be trying to get her attention, so maybe it made sense for him to say it.

"Uh, yeah. One of them was my Biology lab partner, another sat next to me in Spanish," she said with a shrug, "I didn't know any of the others, but it didn't really surprise me that those two left."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, I can't say too much about the girl in Spanish, I didn't know her very well, but my lab partner had said often enough that school was getting to be too much of a struggle for her. Not in the way she wanted to end her life or anything, she just wanted to travel. At first I thought she just dropped Biology, but then reports of more girls went missing, and I began to worry a bit. The girl in Spanish was just kinda strange, she didn't show up to class very often anyway, so she didn't surprise me," she shifted her backpack again, she had been walking around with it for the whole tour. She usually didn't have it with her when she gave tours, but then again, tours weren't usually spontaneous. Her shoulders were starting to hurt.

"I could take that for you," Sam offered, making a reach for it.

"Uh, thanks," she said. She had no time to even say no because he had it off her back and slung over his own shoulder in two seconds. "We can bring it to my dorm, if you wouldn't mind. Then if you wouldn't mind, we could eat dinner in the cafeteria," she said, hoping they would take the offer.

"Cafeteria foo… Ow!" Dean said, as Sam hit him in the stomach.

"That sounds wonderful. Where's your dorm?" Sam said.

"This way," she said, turning around, leading them to her dorm. It was pretty close to the campus center. She led them through the hallways to her room. It was unlocked, meaning Hillary must be there. Sure enough as she opened the door, Hillary was there, sitting on their small couch.

"Hey," Morgan said cheerfully. Hillary just glanced up from her computer screen, but then caught the glimpse of the men behind Morgan.

"Oh, hi," Hillary said, standing quickly, and marched herself past Morgan up to Sam, who had just handed Morgan her bag.

"Hi," he said as she came a little too close to him. She looked like she wanted to devour him. It was so unlike her.

"Uh, Hill? This is Sam and Dean. They're reporters, doing a piece on colleges in the upper Midwest," Morgan said, trying to get her usually quiet roommate's attention.

"And what are you doing with them?" Hillary said, turning on Morgan. She crossed the room and got up in her face. Her hazel eyes flashed with anger.

"Are you ok?" Morgan asked quietly as she grabbed Hillary's shoulders.

"I'm fine," she said softly, eyes returning to normal. She grabbed her head and said, "I just have a headache." She turned around and caught sight of the boys again, who were standing perplexed in the doorway. Morgan couldn't see Hillary's face, but she was sure it showed something like _need_ from the way her back straightened. Then she relaxed and asked, calmly this time, "So what are you doing with them?"

"They came in while I was working. I'm giving them a tour, and now I thought I'd take them to eat in the dining hall. Want to come?" Morgan asked carefully, uncertain how the answer would come out.

Hillary looked confused for a moment, her face flashing different emotions in the span of about two seconds. First anger, then confusion, then _need_, anger again, finally settling on uncertainty. Then she nodded once, to no one in particular. Finally she spoke, "No, no, I'll just stay here. My head is killing me, I can barely think straight." With that, she went and lay on their small couch. Morgan was confused. Some thing was definitely bothering her friend, her best friend.

"Would you excuse me for a minute? If you could please just wait in the hall, I'll only be a few minutes," Morgan said, pleading with the boys to exit her room.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said as they turned around and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Hill, are you sure you're okay? You're not really acting like yourself," Morgan said, grabbing the blanket off the end of the couch and spreading it over Hillary.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone. Go have fun with the hot men," Hillary grumbled into the pillow. Morgan didn't know what to say to that. Hillary just was not acting like herself. They had known each other for years, were alike in so many ways it was strange. Hillary never got mad at her, and never said anything like what she had just said. Morgan just stood there and stared, unsure what to do. She was unwilling to leave, but she knew she must. So with one last look at the couch, she flicked off the light and left the room.

"Did you see that?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, I saw it. You think she's next?" Dean responded.

"I don't know, maybe. The way Morgan was reacting, it didn't seem like that's what her roommate is usually like. And when she came up to me, there was something strange with her eyes. It's like the color started to leach out into the whites. I can't be sure, but her pupils almost looked like slits, like a cat's," Sam said.

"So do you know of anything that does that?"

"No," Sam said, worried.

"Me neither. Let's figure it out before the roommate disappears. The way Morgan looked at her, she looked at her…" _like I look at you_, "…like they were sisters." Dean said. He knew too well the worried look their guide had in her eyes. It was the same way he felt when Sam was hurt, when something was going wrong.

"Yeah," Sam said, thinking the same thing.

They stood in silence for a minute, then Dean said, "So cafeteria food, huh? Can't be much worse than what we normally eat."

"Look, it would be a good way to talk to more people. I hate to take advantage of her, but hey, it's free food," Sam said.

"Yeah, but cafeteria food," Dean grumbled. At that moment, Morgan came out, quietly closing the door behind her.

"You guys ready?" she said, trying to sound cheerful, but there was a haunted look in her eyes that the boys didn't miss.

"She okay?" Sam asked, genuinely worried.

"She'll be fine, just a headache. It shouldn't keep her down for long," Morgan said, "So you ready for some food?" Dean didn't miss the twinkle in her brown eyes and couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

"Yeah, let's go," Sam said. She led them back to the campus center and into the Dining Hall. Morgan assured them it was best to find a table first so that when the crowd came in shortly, they wouldn't be wondering were to sit. That and then they could find each other. Sam and Dean were a bit confused. They were expecting cafeteria lines, go grab a tray and slap some crummy food onto the plates. Morgan didn't miss the confusion on their faces, it was one of the reasons she liked to bring people in here. She just smiled at them and led them around a wall.

Dean's mouth immediately began to water. The cafeteria was buffet style with sections for pizza, anything grilled, pasta, salad, an experimental counter (which was labeled with a banner, _Greek_), a section labeled _Home Style_, and a dessert counter. He could smell all the wonderful smells and just glanced up at Sam. Sam grinned back. Morgan saw the look on their faces and couldn't help but laugh.

"We have one of the best cafeterias in the country, by the way," Morgan said as she started walking toward the Home Style section, which was serving some sort of chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Sam, you ever want to go back to college, you're going here. Hell, I might even join you," Dean said as he walked off to get a look at everything. Sam took off in a different direction.

They met back up at the table, Dean's plate piled high with tons of good looking food, Sam's a little less full, but still an impressive stack. It wasn't often they got food like this and they were both going to make the most of it. Morgan wasn't at the table yet. Sam had seen her talking to some friends by the drink counter, which was great because it gave him some time to talk with Dean about the case.

"I overheard some people talking about the missing girls," Sam began.

"Me too," Dean said with a mouthful of food.

"Anyway, I asked them what they thought about it. They were surprised that some of them had gone missing. One of them was an RA, loved school. One day, she just started getting irritable, and she was usually a, and to use their word, a bubbly person," Sam said.

"Did they notice anything else? Black smoke, sulfur? Anything?" Dean asked.

"No, they just looked at me like I was crazy when I suggested it. I don't what's going on here Dean, but we need to figure it out fast," Sam said.

"I know, from what I overheard, it sounds like Morgan's roommate is about to disappear," Dean said.

"So, stake out their dorm tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Shut up now, she's coming back," Dean said. Morgan was approaching the table with a friend in tow. He was tall, almost as tall as Sam it seemed.

"This is Tyler," Morgan said, introducing them, "Tyler, this is Sam and Dean. Tyler is the student government president. I figure he could be helpful in your article," Morgan offered. They all shook hands and Tyler sat down. Dean flashed Sam a worried glance, he didn't really want to actually interview the kid about the college. Sam though seemed to know the right questions to ask. He even managed to work in the missing girls. They found out nothing new about that. Soon supper was over and they grabbed their plates and exited the Dining Hall.

"Well, I hope you got some good stuff for your article. Just give me a call if you have any questions," Morgan said, scribbling her number on to a small scrap of paper. As she handed Dean the paper she got the urge again to grab him. Her head started to hurt, and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She caught Sam looking at her worriedly, like there was something he knew and she didn't.

"Uh, yeah. We'll be sure to call," Dean said, "Thanks for everything." With that, him and Sam turned and headed across campus to where they had parked the Impala. They were back at the hotel in less than 15 minutes getting ready for the stakeout.

* * *

><p>Morgan heard the creaking of the bed and soon the sound of her roommate's bare feet on the tile floor. She heard some rustling, then the door open and close. She figured Hillary was just going to the bathroom, so she fell back asleep. Then the dream came again, only this time instead of a strange hand pulling her along, the hand was one as familiar to her as her own. Hillary had a tight grip on her wrist. Then Hillary was holding her down as the sharp pain pieced her neck.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dean, look," Sam pointed towards the building as someone exited. It was 3 in the morning, not exactly the time for a morning jog. They watched the person as she walked slowly towards the shadows on the side of the building. She just stood there for a minute, then she went back inside.<p>

"Was that the roommate?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam responded. With one glance at each other, they got out of the car, guns carefully hidden, and walked over the where the girl had been standing moments before. What they saw when they got there was something neither of them had seen before.

"What is that?" Dean asked Sam who was crouched down, examining a strange dark bluish-green substance.

"I have no idea. It's not ectoplasm, that's for sure, and it doesn't really have a smell to it either," he said, rubbing some of it between his finger tips. "It feels like… it feels almost like play-dough," Sam said, confused.

"Play-dough?" Dean asked, stooping down to get a feel for himself. It was a little gooier, but pretty much felt the same. It didn't flow like the slime they usually came up against, but rather clumped together. "Dude, what the heck is this stuff?"

"I don't know," Sam said, annoyed, both at his brother for asking again, and at himself for not knowing. Just then, they heard the sound of the door opening again, and they pressed themselves up against the wall of the building. Walking past them was Morgan and Hillary. Hillary's hand was clamped on a very much asleep Morgan's wrist. She was pulling her along out into the parking lot where the Impala was parked. Hillary dumped Morgan into a car, climbed in the driver's seat, started the engine and took off. Sam and Dean waited for the car to turn the corner before they ran back to the Impala and took off after them. They caught sight of the other car going around another corner, but when they reached the corner, the car was nowhere in sight. They drove around for an hour looking when they decided to go back to the dorm and hope for its return.

* * *

><p>Morning came and the car hadn't returned. They kept watching until nearly 8, when everyone seemed to be leaving for classes.<p>

"We should go in and look," Sam said with a huge yawn.

"We will, let's just wait for a few more minutes, let it clear out a bit more," Dean said. 10 minutes later, they were about to walk into the building when Sam stopped Dean.

"Dean, look," Sam said, pointing to a brown haired girl walking out of the building. It was Morgan.

"How did she get back in? Is there another entrance we missed? And the car is still missing," Dean said, confused.

"I don't know," Sam said, staring. They watched her walk away. She seemed a bit distracted, but that could have meant anything.

"We should go check out her room," Dean said, with a slight grin.

"Yeah," Sam said, not even noticing his brother's grin.

The lock to the room didn't prove to be much of an issue. From what they had seen earlier, it was a typical dorm. Both beds were lofted, desks underneath them, and closets lining one wall. They carefully search through the desks, and even more carefully through the closets.

"Hey look at this," Sam said, holding up a note.

"What is it?" Dean asked, turning away from the closet he had been searching.

"It's a note," Sam said.

"Duh, I can see that. What's it say?"

"It's a note to the roommate, Hillary. She must not have come back last night," Sam said, frowning.

"Yet again, duh. Her car isn't in the parking lot," Dean said, taking the note from Sam and reading it.

_Hey, where did you go last night? Your phone is still here and I thought we were going to get breakfast this morning before classes. Are you alright? Call me when you get this. Please, tell me what's going on, I know that something is bothering you._

"Well, she is obviously not acting normally. If this thing, whatever it is, goes through roommates, Morgan is next. We need to figure out what is going on and fast. Hopefully it's not too late for the other girls," Sam said, re-reading the note over Dean's shoulder.

"Damn it though, where did that car go last night? She wasn't that far ahead of us," Dean said.

"Come on, let's go back to where we lost it. Maybe there was a side street that we missed last night," Sam said, taking the note back from Dean and setting it back on the desk where he found it. They left the room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after all her classes, Morgan finally made it back to her room. When she got there, the note she had put on Hillary's desk was still there, her phone, and her backpack. Nothing was missing except her car keys, all her shoes where still there on the mat. Where ever she went she was barefoot. Something was defiantly wrong with her. Hopefully she would be back soon and talk to Morgan. For the time being though, Morgan's head was killing her and she needed to lie down. Not even bothering to crawl up to her bed, she flopped down on the couch. She was asleep within 5 minutes.<p>

Her sleep was disturbed by the loud noise of someone in the room. She sat up quickly and saw Hillary rummaging through her closet. She was still in her pajamas, her bare feet dirty, and hair a mess.

"Hill? Where have you been?" Morgan said, standing up from the couch. Hillary spun around on her heels and stood up. Morgan held back a gasp. The color in her eyes had bled into the whites; there was almost no white left. Her pupils were slits and she had a wild look about her.

"What does it matter?" she growled, coming really close to Morgan's face. She didn't want to, but Morgan stepped back away from the thing that her roommate had become. Hillary moved closer and pressed her up against the wall. Snarling, she backed away. Morgan's breath was coming faster, her heart pounding in her chest.

She forced her voice past the lump in her throat, "It...it matters to me. What... happened to you?" She tried to get closer to her friend, to put her arms around her, but Hillary lunged to the other side of the room. Morgan was terrified. She examined her friend more closely as they huddled on opposite sides of the room, Morgan in terror, Hillary looking ready to pounce. Her figure tips and nails where a dark blackish-blue color, same with her toes. Her hands and feet didn't look normal. Her feet looked almost hinged in the middle, bent so that she was standing on her toes. Her fingers and hands weren't extending all the way, giving them a cup-like appearance. Her skin was looked tougher than normal human skin, but nothing was normal about this situation anyway.

"The same thing that will happen to you," she growled ominously. Then she shook her head and stood up straight. Holding her head, she said in a normal voice, "I'm sorry, what was I saying? What happened?" She looked straight into Morgan's eyes. She looked afraid, and her eyes were returning to normal, but that was the only part.

"Hillary something is seriously wrong. We…need to get you help. I just don't know where," Morgan said softly. She slowly approached her friend, and embraced her. Hillary laid her head on Morgan's shoulder.

"I don't know what's going on. My head hurts, my whole body hurts. Please help me," Hillary sobbed into Morgan's shoulder.

"We'll find help," Morgan promised, but she didn't really know if she could keep her promise. They stood there for awhile. Soon though, Morgan felt Hillary start to stiffen. Morgan knew what was happening. Whatever Hillary had turned into was taking over again. Morgan didn't want to let go, she held on as tight as she could.

"Hill, stay with me. Whatever this is, it isn't you, stay with me…please…" Morgan begged. Hillary began to pull away and Morgan saw the conniving grin controlling her friend's face.

"Oh, but this is me. You'll be with me soon enough," she whispered in Morgan's ear. She ran her hand across Morgan's neck, and down her back. Morgan was panting, her heart hammering. She didn't know what Hillary was doing, what she was going to do. Soon, Hillary jumped back, glared at Morgan and ran out the door. For a split second Morgan watched the door, and then she ran out of the room in time to see Hillary leave the building and run into the night.

She slunk back to the room, sat on the couch and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, thanks Bobby," Sam said as he hung up the phone.<p>

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked from the bed. He was leaning up against the headboard with his eyes closed. They had searched the city up until a few hours ago. Sam wanted to research more and figure out what they were up against. Dean had reluctantly complied and dropped Sam off at the hotel. He had then gone to try and talk to a few more students. They both turned up empty, and that's when Sam had called Bobby.

"He says it sounds familiar, but he has no idea right now. He's gonna make some calls and we're suppose to 'keep working at it and don't mess up, you idjits,'" he said, quoting Bobby.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked. Very rarely Dean didn't have a plan, but this case was pulling at the deepest realms of their knowledge.

"I don't know. Keep looking I suppose," Sam said, turning back to his computer.

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna just sit around here," Dean said with a grunt as he got off the bed.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"You got your research, I've got mine," Dean said, pulling on his jacket.

"Well, just be careful," Sam said, glancing back at his brother.

"Yes mother."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said as he walked out the door. Sam just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but worry about his brother.

Dean knew Sammy would worry about him being out, but they were both grown men. Dean could take care of himself, and as long as Sammy was in the room when he got back they wouldn't have a problem. Dean drove to downtown Fargo, and searched out the bar one of the students he had talked to said they frequented. It was a Friday night, so he hoped he could find someone who could get him somewhere with this case. He found the bar, parked the Impala, and went inside. He scanned the room and couldn't believe who he saw at the bar. Morgan was sitting there, sipping on a drink. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was alone. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said to her. She glanced up at him and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here? Where's Sam?" she slurred.

"He wanted to knock off early. So what's up with you? You alright?" he said, true compassion in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What makes you ask?" she said, wiping her eyes. That just seemed to trigger more tears though and she leaned over on counter. Dean set his hand on her back and waited for her to sit up again. She took a deep shuddering breath and sat up, grabbed her drink and downed the rest of it. She ordered another.

Dean realized she was wasted already. Something had upset her and he had to figure out what it was, hopefully it had to do with her roommate. Then maybe they could get somewhere on this case.

"Alright, something is bothering you. Tell me what happened," Dean asked carefully. She seemed so vulnerable right now; he didn't want to scare her away.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway," she mumbled, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Try me," he said.

Morgan looked at him, puzzled. It seemed she didn't know how to start. Finally, she took a deep breath and leaned over to whisper in his ear. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as she spoke.

"She went crazy. Her eyes, they were all color, pupils slit. Her hands and feet were black, strangely jointed," Morgan whispered in his ear. If Dean hadn't known that something supernatural was going on, he would have just thought she was drunk and rambling. He had to get her out of the bar. He and Sam needed to talk to her, figure out exactly what happened, and keep her safe. If the roommate pattern held true, she was next. He wasn't sure how he was going to get her to leave. She seemed pretty intent on staying and drinking the bar dry.

"What do you say we head back to my place?" he asked, flirting with her. He hoped he was providing enough distraction to get her out of here.

She looked at him, confused at first then realization slowly dawning on her. She smiled lustrously at him, downed the rest of her drink and nodded. As they stood, she fell into him. _She is smashed,_ Dean thought. He had to practically carry her out to his car, his arm wrapped around her waist. She had a death grip on his arm with one hand and the other was inching closer and closer to his ass. He picked up the speed to get her to the car. Even on a normal day, he probably wouldn't have taken advantage of her wasted as she was. As he placed her in the front seat she tried to pull him down with her. She tried numerous times to kiss him, making it difficult to actually get her in the car. Finally, she was in and Dean closed the door before she could make another attempt. He ran around the front of the car, got in the driver's seat and took off for the hotel.

"You're cute," she slurred, staring at him.

"You're not too bad yourself," he said, grinning at her.

"You're so nice. Hillary would have loved you," she said, looking sad again. She laid her head back on the seat and Dean glanced at her, looking for anything out of the ordinary. When she rolled her head to look at him again, he saw her eyes. The brown hadn't spread far, but it was defiantly starting to look like Hillary's eyes had when he had seen her.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself, pressing his foot on the gas. He had to get back to the hotel. Morgan closed her eyes. By the time they got to the hotel she was asleep, or passed out. He parked and carefully lifted her out of the car. She wasn't small, only 3 inches shorter than he was but she wasn't that heavy. He managed to get the side door open with minimal difficulty. When it came to the door to his and Sam's room, he just knocked and hoped Sam was still there, although where he would have gone, Dean wasn't sure. Soon enough, the door opened and Sam stood there, perplexed.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking at Dean like he had done something wrong.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything. I went to check out that bar and she was there. Something happened to her roommate," Dean said, as he gently laid her on Sam's bed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. She wasn't being all that specific. Dude, she's pretty wasted. All I got was that Hillary went nuts. It must have been pretty bad for her to get this drunk."

"Yeah, I'll bet. So what do we do now?"

"We watch her Sammy, protect her. I kinda thought that was obvious," Dean said, giving Sam a disbelieving look.

"I know that. I mean, are we gonna let her sleep this off, or try and wake her up now? What if whatever this is comes after her? We don't even know what to do about it," Sam said.

"We'll let her sleep, I don't think we'll get much out of her right now. I don't know if we even could wake her up. And we'll do what we always do when we don't know what we're us against…get everything we got," Dean said.

They had pretty much everything in the room, there were just a few things left in the Impala. Sam went out to get them and while he was out there, Bobby called.

"What do you got, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"It took a bit a digging, but I think I've got it. A Cessatrix, they usually live in caves but it's about the only thing that fits," Bobby said.

"Great. What the Hell is it?"

"They usually capture young women to serve as…hosts for their children. After that, the woman usually becomes one of them."

"Usually?" Dean asked as Sam walked into the room. He motioned for Dean to put it on speaker and Dean complied.

"It's either that or they become dinner," Bobby said.

"How long does it take them to turn?" Sam asked.

"It takes about three weeks or so for the girls to be hosts. After around 2 weeks there's no turning back."

"What about before then?" Dean asked, looking at the sleeping girl.

"Why? Do you know who it's after now?"

"Yeah, she's laying on the bed, passed out," Dean said.

"Be careful. The victims can go kinda crazy, depending on how they take the poison. That's why it usually takes so many. They're solitary creatures and only need 2 girls to serve as the hosts, but some just don't make the cut. How long has she been exposed?"

"We can't be sure. I think her roommate just hit the two week mark from what she told me," Dean said.

"She's probably been at it a week. After a week, the new recruits bring someone else in. It's got something to do with going through stuff together, I don't know. But like I said, be careful. The girls can be a handful, but the real deal is a bitch," Bobby said.

"How do we kill it, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"It needs to be on the night of a new moon for starters, then a silver stake through the neck, then through the heart. Guns will slow it down a little, but it'll probably piss if off to. They're tough, best to get it while it's sleeping."

"You said they usually live in caves. Bobby, there are no caves around here. So where is this thing hanging out? And what about this girl we have now?" Dean asked.

"A basement would probably be your best bet, probably in some abandoned warehouse. The girl should be fine if she doesn't get any more of the poison. Be careful, they're big, mean, fast, and strong," Bobby warned.

"Aren't we always?" Dean said.

Sam glared at him and said, "Thanks Bobby."

Dean hung up the phone and smiled at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I know where it is," Dean said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>She woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. She hadn't had the strange dream that night, but woke up with a killer headache all the same. She remembered going to the bar the night before after she had slept for an hour after… after Hillary left. There were no sounds and no lights on in the room and for that she was grateful. Carefully examining her surroundings she saw she was in a hotel room. The clock by the bed said it was nearly one in the afternoon. Then she heard the turn of a page. Someone was in the room with her. She sat up slowly, her head wouldn't allow much faster without the room spinning out of control.<p>

"Hey," Sam said softly, looking up from the ancient book he had in his hands. He was sitting at the desk near the foot of the bed she was on. "How are you feeling?" he asked getting up from the chair, grabbing a pill bottle and a glass of water that was sitting next to him. He handed them to her and she took them gratefully.

"Like shit," she mumbled, the sound of her own voice grating. "Where am I? Why are you here?"

"You're in the Super 8. I'm here because Dean went out to get some lunch."

"Okay, but why am I with you? How did I end up here?" she asked then had a thought, "I didn't…I didn't…_leave_ with one of you did I?"

Sam chuckled and it made her head hurt, "Dean found you drowning your sorrows. He figured you would be safer with us than in your dorm," Sam said.

"Why would I be safer with you?" she asked, suspicious.

"Well, it has to do with your roommate…" Sam began, but then the door opened. Dean was there with a couple of Burger King bags and a tray of drinks. The light from the hallway behind him was not being kind to her.

"Look who's awake," Dean said cheerfully, and rather loudly. She groaned and slid back down to the pillow. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"So what does this have to do with Hillary?" she said into the pillow.

"Well, me and Dean, we're not actually reporters," Sam said.

"And we know some things about why your roommate, and all those other girls have gone crazy and disappeared," Dean continued.

They began telling her what they knew about what her roommate-and what she-was becoming. She didn't believe them, not at first. But when they showed her all the stuff they had-guns, knives, other assorted weapons- and told her a few other things, she had no choice. It was either that or admit she had been abducted by two crazies. Believing them was easier. She excused herself to go take a shower, hoping it would clear her head a little, and so she could think this through a little better. Dean surprised her with some of her clean clothes. He didn't exactly meet her eyes when he said he had picked the lock on her dorm door to get them for her. She figured she could be mad at him later, if this mess ever got cleared up.

After the shower, she wiped the mirror off to get a look at herself. Her eyes were bloodshot, but that wasn't what surprised her. The dark brown had spread, almost like Hillary's had, just not nearly as far. Another reason to believe they were telling the truth. She studied her hands and feet; nothing out of the ordinary there. Rubbing her hand across the back of her neck, she felt a bump. Rotating so she could see it, she saw a red mark. _Then the dreams were real,_ she thought. She changed quickly after that and exited the bathroom. Her head was still killing her, but she dealt with it. She had more pressing matters now, like the potential killing of her best friend. Exiting the bathroom, she saw Sam and Dean studying something on the computer. They looked up when they saw her.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked from the chair and Dean straightened to his full height.

"Much," she partly lied, "So…what do we do now?"

"We," Dean said, pointing to his brother and himself, "get ready to kill the creature. You stay here until it's over."

"No," she said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Dean asked.

"I mean I'm helping. It took my friend, my best friend. I'm not leaving her. And I can handle a gun," she said.

"Look, Morgan, I hate to say it, but Hillary is probably gone. She's turned too far to go back. You don't need to see that," Sam said gently.

Morgan stared at him and said, "Don't you understand what it's like to have someone you would do anything for, do whatever you could to save them?" They had to, they were brothers. Maybe they just weren't that close. Her question earned her one of the strangest looks she had ever been given.

"Yeah, I think we've got an idea," Dean said with a chuckle, and Sam just grinned at her. She wasn't sure why they were looking at her like she was an ignorant little child.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Sam said, still smiling. She nodded in confusion as they walked past her and out into the hallway.

"Dean, we should let her help us," Sam said.

"No Sammy, we're not going to put her in danger," Dean said forcefully.

"Maybe she can help us."

"What's with you? Usually you're the one making sure no more innocent people get hurt, and now you're suggesting we take her into a dangerous situation that we know very little about," Dean said.

"Look, I don't like it, but maybe we…maybe we can save her roommate," Sam said quietly.

"You heard what Bobby said, after 2 weeks there is no turning back," Dean said, staring at his brother.

"Look, if it was us, I'd want someone to let me come with and save you, even if it was hopeless. We might not know much about this creature, but we know enough to keep her safe. And it might not be too late for Hillary," Sam said, pleading with his brother.

"Oh alright, but she had better listen to everything we say. First sign of trouble, serious trouble, she had better get the hell out of there," Dean said. Sam just nodded and they re-entered the room.

"So what's the plan?" Morgan said, sitting on the bed, looking determined.

* * *

><p>Two nights later, they were outside of an abandoned warehouse. Sam and Dean had scouted the area already, they had found plenty of evidence that this was the place the creature was hiding out. Morgan was in the backseat, a sawed-off in her hands and a knife in her belt. They had told her what needed to be done, but to let them handle that. Her only responsibility was to get Hillary and do what needed to be done with her, no matter what. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.<p>

"You ready?" Sam asked her.

She swallowed and nodded. She was nervous, not because she didn't want to be there, but because she wasn't sure why they let her come. She had agreed that if they told her to get back to the Impala, she had to go, no questions asked.

"Just remember, stay behind Sam and once you find Hillary, get out. If you have to do anything else, don't hesitate, don't think, just do it," Dean said.

Morgan nodded again and they all got out of the car. They moved swiftly and silently through the night toward the warehouse. The locked door proved little difficultly for Sam and soon they were inside. Morgan followed close behind the two men. She didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but she didn't want to break the silence. Soon enough though, they came to a door and she saw a slight nod pass between Sam and Dean. Sam had his hand on the doorknob, Dean prepared to enter first. A silent _1,2,3_ and the door was opened, Dean went in, gun up, Sam was next, and Morgan followed, guns all drawn. The room was dark. It wasn't a large room, but not small either. Straw littered the floor and cages lined one wall. In them were the missing girls, all of them still, unmoving, except for one. There was one dark face pressed up against the bars. Even through the disfiguration, Morgan recognized it.

"Hillary!" she said softly, running over to her. She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her, but ignored it. As she ran over to her friend, Sam and Dean searched the rest of the room.

"Hillary, are you alright?" she asked, although she wasn't really sure what she was talking to was Hillary. The creature had her features, but her eyes were all hazel and pupils slit. Her face was longer, cheekbones more pronounced. Her skin was dark gray and her hands were claws. Her feet were shaped like a dog's. Even though she was sitting, Morgan could tell she was taller, stronger. There was something like wings coming out of her back.

"Morgan?" Hillary growled. Morgan could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Oh, God Hill. Don't worry we'll help you. It'll be alright, I promise," Morgan said, tears running down her face as she fingered the knife pressed into her hip.

"Morgan, what's going on? I don't understand," she said, sounding scared.

While Morgan dealt with Hillary, Sam asked Dean, "Where is it?"

"I don't know, maybe it's out hunting. Probably for her," he said, jerking his head toward Morgan.

"What are we gonna do? Wait for it to come back, then surprise it? Bobby said it was best to get it while it was sleeping," Sam said quietly.

"He said it was best, not necessary. Look, we'll get Morgan out of here, hopefully Hillary, then we'll wait," Dean said. He looked over at Morgan. She was trying to break the lock with the butt of the gun they had given her. He really wished she wouldn't, but he couldn't stop her from trying to get her friend out. They both watched her, guns down, but ready, in case anything happened and they needed to stop her.

"Can one of you help me?" she panted, begging with her eyes. Sam walked over and gave the lock one good hit with his gun and it fell open. The creature Hillary had become crawled out and straightened up. When he had last seen her, Hillary had stood 2 inches shorter than Morgan. Now Sam thought she was nearly 2 inches taller than Morgan and judging by the look on Morgan's face, he was right. She stood close to the creature, to her friend, and studied her. Hillary did the same.

"I'm sorry," Hillary said. Her voice was gravelly, but still definitely human. Sam hoped that was a good sign. In response, Morgan grabbed her and hugged her tight, positioning her arms carefully around the wings. Hillary seemed shocked at first, but then hugged back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. And don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon enough," Morgan said, releasing the hug, but keeping her hands on Hillary's arms. She peered over Hillary's shoulder and looked at Dean. She didn't say anything, but he knew what she was asking, _did I just lie to her_? All he could do was shrug his shoulders. Then he came closer to them and studied the creature.

"What happened to the other girls?" he asked, carefully. He didn't want to piss her off.

"They…they didn't make it. They weren't strong enough. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself. It had some kind of hold on me. I was so angry most of the time, now it's like my head has cleared. I feel more in control of my emotions, more in control of my body. But now…" she trailed off, leaving unspoken _what will happen to me?_

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out. In the meantime, you two get out to the Impala. We'll wait in here for it to come back. This will be over soon enough," Sam said, glancing form Morgan and Hillary to Dean. Dean scowled a little; he didn't really want any creature in his car, even if she seemed to be partly human. He looked like he was about to say something about it, but Sam gave a slight shake to his head. Dean scowled again but shut his mouth.

"No," Hillary said. All three of them looked at her, Sam and Dean curiously and Morgan angrily.

"What?" all three of them said at once.

"I can help. I know how this…thing thinks, how it works. I've spent the better part of two weeks being its slave, being just like it. I can, I _need_ to help kill it," Hillary said, looking determined.

"No," Morgan said as Sam and Dean thought about it. This whole situation was new to them-new creature, creature helping them, even the fact that they brought Morgan with. They didn't know what to do. Morgan obviously shouldn't stay with them, but Hillary? She had a good point. She was probably almost as fast as the creature and knew how it thought.

"Alright," Dean said quietly, "Hillary you stay, Morgan get back out to the car, let us handle this."

"No," Morgan said again, getting agitated, "It's either both of us out in the car, or both of us in here. I can shoot at the thing and slow it down, you guys can kill it."

"This isn't a debate, get out to the…" Dean started, but then they all heard the noise of the door swinging open. Morgan and Sam trained their guns on the doorway, Dean grabbed a long silver knife from his belt, and Hillary crouched, looking ready to pounce, hand splayed and ready to claw. Standing in the doorway was the ugliest, biggest thing they had ever seen. Its skin was a dark blue, almost black. It had long, wicked claws on its almost human hands. The face was long and pointed, the head bare of all hair. Its legs bent the wrong way at the knees and its feet were like Hillary's, doglike and like it was standing on its almost human toes. Out of its back were wings to small for the creature, but still at least an 11 foot wingspan. On top of all that, the thing was nearly 8 feet tall, all muscle, and they could all feel the power radiating off of it.

"Shit," Dean mumbled as they all stared it down. It let out a loud shriek and pounced at them. Even though it had been standing at least 30 feet away, they barely had time to move as it landed almost on top of them. Morgan was shaking so bad she wasn't sure that if she shot she would hit the target. Sam rolled gracefully out of the way and started shooting at it, hitting it every time. The thing slowed down for a second but then let out another ear shattering shriek and pounced at him, knocking him to the ground. As Dean ran to Sam, Hillary came flying out of nowhere and attached herself to the things back, clawed hands digging into its thick skin. It shrieked again and stared beating its wings, which Morgan had just noticed were covered with sharp spines. It managed to shake Hillary to the floor and as she crumpled down it bent over her, hand up, ready to slice her open with one swipe.

"No!" Morgan screamed as she fired the gun. She had been aiming at its heart, but she hit it in the stomach and a blackish thick substance oozed out. It looked even more pissed off now as it started towards her. Hillary was getting up off the floor and Sam and Dean were rushing over to it, Sam firing Dean with knife drawn and ready. Even as Sam's bullets hit it, it didn't turn around, didn't flinch. It looked at Morgan like it knew her. She was shaking and terrified to the point where it didn't even occur to her to shoot it again. It reached its hand down and stared reaching around her neck.

"Welcome back," it hissed almost unintelligibly. Morgan could feel her heart pounding against her chest and tears rolling down her face. "I've been looking for you," it hissed.

At that point its hand was behind her neck, poking her. She felt a pain, then the warmth she had felt in her dreams. She didn't want it to stop but when it did she felt better than she had in a long time. She felt powerful, ready to protect the thing in front of her, do anything for it. She saw someone fly out and jump on the thing's back again. She was angry and even as the thing was beating its spiked wings to shake the body off, she jumped up and ran around to pull the body off. She and Hillary struggled on the floor, Morgan trying to bash Hillary's head into unconsciousness, Hillary just trying to restrain her friend.

The thing had fallen to the floor with Hillary's last attack and Sam and Dean ran up behind it, knives out. Sam reached it first and slammed his knife into the things neck. It let out a blood curdling scream as it tried to whip around and attack him, but Dean was too quick. He ran his knife through its heart. It let out another scream as it tried to swing its arms up and reach him, but with a twist of the knife it was dead.

Hillary was still trying to restrain Morgan. It was certainly an odd sight. Hillary, looking more creature than human was sitting on top of Morgan, pinning her arms above her head. Morgan, looking completely human, was kicking and flailing and screaming that she was going to kill Sam and Dean for what they did to her 'master.' Hillary was calmly trying to get Morgan to settle down and recover from the last dose of poison. After a few minutes of Sam and Dean sitting on the floor, covered in the thing's goopy blood and the girls on the floor a few feet away, Morgan finally got quiet.

"You good now?" Hillary asked quietly, loosening her hold on Morgan's hands. Morgan shook her head and rubbed her face.

"What just happened? Man, my head hurts," she grumbled. Hillary laughed as she got up and helped Morgan to her feet. Morgan ran her hands across her cloths to get the dirt off.

"You tried to kill me to save the creature," Hillary said grinning. Morgan smacked the back of her head.

Sam and Dean stood up, Sam rubbing his shoulder. They looked at each other with relief.

"Your shoulder okay?" Dean asked.

"I think it's dislocated," Sam said, wincing.

"Come here," Dean said to Sam, "On the count of three," he said, placing his hands on Sam's shoulder, "One, Two…" With a loud snap, Sam's shoulder was back in place, and Sam was grimacing from the pain.

"Well, that was crazy," Sam said, voice sounding like he was still in pain.

"Yeah it was. Let's get out of here. We'll have to call Bobby to see what can be done about those two," Dean indicated to the two girls. Morgan looked human still, but her finger tips were turning black and she seemed taller already. Hillary looked like she did before, more creature than human. They all walked out to the Impala, Sam and Dean ahead of the girls, whose arms were slung over each other's shoulders. Dean tried to hide his face when he let them climb in the backseat.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, they were all still at Bobby's place. They had driven there after Sam called him and told him what had happened and who they were bringing. Morgan couldn't hear very well what he had said, but she was sure he wasn't happy they were bringing someone who he had though would have turned into something to hunt.<p>

Everything was going smoothly so far. Morgan's fingers had been back to normal 4 days later, but she did notice she was at least an inch taller and hadn't shrunk down. Hillary's skin was normal colored, but her nails still looked claw-like. Her feet were normal and so was her face. Both the girls' eyes looked like the color was bleeding out of the center, but not to the extent that it had been. In fact, you couldn't really tell unless you got really close. Hillary had shrunk about an inch, making her and Morgan the same height. She had shrunk in the first week, but nothing had happened since then. The grayish wings were still there and didn't appear to be disappearing. They were small enough though that if she wore baggy shirts, no one would notice.

Bobby had been surprised that neither of the girls had turned. He had insisted on keeping a watch on them 24/7 for the first week, but after neither of them had freaked out, he let them on their own to explore the area and talk. He was surprised at how much their relationship was like Sam and Dean's. They protected each other and obviously cared for each other like they were sisters. It looked like they could have conversations without even saying a word. Nobody would ever have a relationship as strong as the boys', but these two came close.

As they were eating Sam asked, "Are you two going to go back?"

"Not this semester," Morgan said.

"We figure we've missed a few weeks too many," Hillary added.

"We kinda want to figure out what happened before we go back."

"You know, get our stories straight, and figure what to tell people."

"You guys headin out soon?"

"Yeah, we'll take off tonight. There's a poltergeist in Colorado calling our name," Dean said.

"Something easy after that thing will be nice," Sam added.

"Well, you girls can hang around here for awhile longer if you'd like, and boys be careful, come back anytime," Bobby said.

Night rolled around and the girls helped the boys load up the Impala.

"I hope we get to see you again," Hillary said as she gave Dean a quick hug.

"Yeah, hopefully under different circumstances," Morgan said, hugging Sam. They all had become pretty close in the past two weeks. Hillary and Dean had hit it off as had Morgan and Sam. None of them knew if it would lead anywhere, not with the boys' job, but it was a nice thought that there was someone out there who cared about you.

"Yeah well, hopefully we can meet up some day," Sam said as he walked around to the other side of the car.

"Don't give Bobby too hard a time while you're still here," Dean said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't," he added with a grin.

"And what would that be?" Hillary asked. All she got in response was a mischievous smile. They all said goodbye one more time and Sam and Dean got into the Impala and drove off into the night. The girls went inside and prayed they would be alright, all four of them. It had been a crazy month, and hopefully there wouldn't be any more like it. They were feeling more like themselves. The added height, changes to their eyes, eyesight (which had improved considerably), speed (they had tested it out and found they could run farther and faster than they ever had before), strength, and Hillary's wings seemed like they were there to stay. Neither of them was sure where these new skills and knowledge would lead them. Time would only tell.


End file.
